


Loyalty

by Emilx311



Series: Founders Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabbles, Gen, Light Angst, Loyalty, Naruto Founders Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilx311/pseuds/Emilx311
Summary: Tobirama is loyal to many things.





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I've had kind of a crazy few weeks as my laptop died and I ended up moving like a month before I thought was I going to so I've been busy with that. Plus I've been working on stuff for events instead of my main fics, but I am still working on those! So, Founders week drabble for Day 1: Loyalty

Tobirama knew loyalty, knew it down to his bones. He was loyal to this clan, to his family. For them he fought. He pushed himself into battle again and again to make sure more came home. To protect those that were left. He killed, for the good of his clan. So they would have one less enemy to fight, and so they would have the money for proper armour, weapons, and food. He invented new jutsu, new ways to utilize his chakra, to give his clan that edge they needed in battle, in missions, to come back alive and victorious. And his loyalty to his clan was rewarded with the trust his clansmen gave him, the way they looked to his lead and felt secure in his presence.

Tobirama was loyal to his father. Even if he didn’t always agree with the man he did as he was told. He pushed himself in training, he took the missions he was given, and he killed the enemies he faced. His father crafted him into a weapon and he obeyed because his father was his clan head and Tobirama was nothing if not a Senju. He listened and absorbed his father’s lessons and put them to practical use. He jumped at his command and even followed his own brother at it. His loyalty to his father was rewarded with praise, with new lessons, with the clan’s and the elder’s approval of his person.

Tobirama was loyal to Konoha, to this village built on the blood of Senju and Uchiha alike, to his brother’s dream. He gave his all to making the village work. Long nights with very little sleep as he created plans. Long days as he implemented them, making sure things would run smoothly as Hashirama gave speeches and dragged Madara around to see all that they had created. He was loyal to the whole of the village so he never asked for more recognition. He began taking missions and killing in the name of the village as apposed to his clan. He did his best to try and integrate all the clans, his loyalty having switched the collective rather than the Senju. And his loyalty to the village was rewarded with an ugly hat, his face carved above it, and a painful death so that her future was able to live on. He did not regret it.

But most of all, Tobirama was loyal to Hashirama, to his older brother. To the boy he’d always loved and looked up to in secret. The boy he had taken beatings for. The boy he pushed himself in sessions with their father to spare. He took the uglier missions so his brother wouldn’t have to. He quietly prepped for the village of his brother’s dreams and when the time came he implemented those designs. He built his brother’s dream for him. And after, he continued to take on the darker side of the work. Continued to immerse himself in shadows to let his brother be in the light. He filled out endless forms and endured countless sleepless nights as he tried to make everything work. Tobirama was loyal to his brother, and his loyalty was repaid with nothing. It was repaid with eyes that gazed past him to dark hair, it was repaid with a brother that barely said goodbye as he was dying.

Tobirama was loyal. He was loyal to his clan, to his family, to his father and his brother and most of all to Konoha. He did his duty. He protected and worked for these with all that he was and, in the end, that loyalty was why he died. He did not regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emilx311)


End file.
